ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (graphic novel)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the graphic novel series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The graphic novel's setting is an alternate universe branched off of the Mirage continuity's volume 1 with influences from both the IDW continuity and the 2012 cartoon and its character designs are based off the 2012 cartoon. Plot Chapters Main Characters Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo/Leo' - Leonardo is an enthusiastic ninjutsu student who wears a blue mask, and fights with twin katana swords. *'Raphael/Raph' - Raphael is the hotheaded rebel who wears a red mask and fights with twin sai daggers. *'Donatello/Donnie' - Donatello is the brainy pacifist who wears a purple mask and fights with a single bo staff. *'Michelangelo/Mikey' - Michelangelo is the energetic and free-spirited "wild child" who wears an orange mask and fights with twin nunchucks. Allies *'Hamato Yoshi/Splinter' - Splinter is the ninja master and adoptive father of four mutant turtle sons, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello and is the biological father of Hamato Miwa. This incarnation of Splinter is slightly different from his Mirage incarnation in that he has gained the thoughts and memories of the deceased Hamato Yoshi. *'April O'Neil' - April O'Neil is the 16-year-old Irish-American girl who discovers the existence of mutants and befriends Splinter and Ninja Turtles. This incarnation of April O'Neil is different from her Mirage incarnation in that she is a teenager much like the 2012 series. *'Casey Jones' - Casey Jones is the 16-year-old crime-fighting vigilante who is the ally of the Ninja Turtles. This incarnation of Casey Jones is different from his Mirage incarnation in that he is a teenager much like the 2012 series. Villains Families Organizations *'Foot Clan' *'Purple Dragons' *'Utrom High Council' *'Federation' *'Triceraton Kingdom' Locations *'Hamato Lair' - It is a lair of Splinter and his four turtle sons—Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo—is located underground, beneath New York City. *'Foot Headquarters' *'T.C.R.I Building' *'O'Neil Apartment' *'Roosevelt High School' *'Dimension X' - Dimension X is the fifth-dimensional void discovered by the Utroms and turn into their new home. It is filled with unspecified planets and floating rocks. *'Technodrome' *'Bebop and Rocksteady's Lair' *'Triceraton Homeworld' Trivia *Despite the story being influenced by the 2012 TMNT cartoon, there are several differences: **Bebop and Rocksteady are re-imagined as teenage delinquents instead of a thief and an arms dealer. **The Triceratons' government is called the "Triceraton Kingdom". **The Technodrome looks similar to the 1987 Technodrome, except it has the ability to go into "Hover Mode" which allows it to fly. **The Foot Ninjas have the looks of their models from the first two live-action movies but with a tone closer to the 2003 cartoon. **The symbol of the Foot Clan is identical to that of the 2003 TV series, but painted in a white color rather than red. **The Rock Soldiers are identical to that of the 1987 TV series, but armed with laser blasters that contain some type of pink laser. *It includes easter eggs from the 1987 cartoon, the first two live-action movies, the 2003 cartoon, the IDW Comics, and the two Paramount films. Category:Comics Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles